Screw Fairytales
by BlueAndBlackAngel
Summary: Are all fairytales just mindless fiction that we believe, hope, is true? Eclare one-shot!


**I have been heartbroken time and time again, so that inspired me to create this. This is my first one-shot! **

**Clare's Pov**

Sitting in my room alone on a Saturday night, crying over some obnoxious boy.

But it wasn't just a boy, this was Elijah Goldsworthy.

My tears dried, and the high pitched sound of silence droned in my ears. I numbly look over at my book shelf. I had kept every book I had ever gotten.

I stood up and walked over to the old Mahogany bookshelf. It had been so long since I had read a book.

I picked up _Cinderella_ and brushed off the pieces of dust off. I smiled at the vivid and bright cover. On it was a girl with golden hair and bright blue eyes. I traced over the face, memorizing its tiny features.

The thought of Eli reached my mind and it was like a punch to my stomach. I gripped the book fiercely as a sob I had been fighting ripped from my throat.

I threw the book down and looked for another one to distract me. I grabbed _Snow White_.

I threw it back frustrated, grabbing book after book and tossed each and every one. _Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Twilight. _What made their love so perfect? There was no such thing as a "fairytale ending".

My hand rested on the one book that caught my eye.

_Romeo and Juliet__._

I stared intensely at the cover and whimpered. This was the book with the scene that Eli and I kissed. It was its entire fault.

I threw the book with the others and rubbed my forehead anxiously. What was I thinking? It wasn't the books' fault.

I hated the idea of love and fairytales. There was no castle, no princess, and no prince to sweep me off my feet…no happy ending.

I clenched my jaw and looked at the books. They mocked me with their cheerful covers.

I turned my gaze towards a large bag in the corner of my room.

Before I knew it, I was stuffing the books in the bag. I opened my bedroom door to silence. My parents were obviously asleep. I creped down the stairs and made my way towards the door but stopped and grabbed a lighter.

I shuffled quickly to the door, unlocked my bike, and began to ride.

I pedal on the sidewalk, my bag slung over my shoulder. There were no cars out.

I didn't realize where I was riding until I the sound of ocean waves came into earshot.

Once in view of the ocean, I threw my bike down and ran across the dark tan sand. As I neared the waves, the sand grew damper.

The waves crashed rigidly among the tall, edgy rocks. The moon's light glistened off the endless ocean, like pale wild fire.

I let the waves crash into my blue jeans as I let the gently wind play the curls of my hair.

I shivered slightly and rubbed my bare shoulders. I was wearing a plain tank top, no shoes, and blue jeans.

The wind died down and I set my bag down, pulling out the books and the lighter. I put the books in a stack but hesitated over _Romeo and Juliet._

I picked that one up and tucked it under my arm. _I'll this one last, _I thought as I lit the lighter. I bent down and set the books on fire.

The heat of the flames instantly licked my skin. The books began to turn a crisp black color. I laughed with no humor as the pile shrank. _ Screw Fairytales._

"Clare?" I shuddered as the familiar voice spoke. Eli.

"Clare, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled as he stomped the fire out with his boot.

I didn't saying anything; I just stared blankly at him.

Why would he care? I began to walk off as today's events flooded my mind once again.

"_Eli, please, I'm not stupid. Just tell me that that kiss…wasn't just for the film," I pleaded as Eli worked on Morty._

_He didn't look up, "I'm sorry I led you on," _

_I shook my head, "Eli, that's not going to work for me. You flirt all the time and then that kiss-,"_

_His head snapped up, "Clare, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you like that," He clenched his jaw._

"_But-," I began but was stopped by the sound of Morty's hood slam down, "Clare, how many times do I have to say this? I'm not interested," With that he got in his car, slam the door and drove away, leaving me heartbroken and confused._

I walked over to a tall rock and climbed on it until I reached the top. I sat down, placing my hands on my palms. The wind was already playing with my hair once more.

"Clare!" Eli's voice called from the bottom. I looked out to the ocean, "What do want, Elijah?"

He hesitated, "To…explain," I had the urge to look down put I forced myself to look at the glimmering moon in the water. There was a silence that I had to break.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to explain?" I asked dully though on the verge of tears.

He chuckled nervously, "It would be nicer if I could talk to you down here,"

Silence.

He sat down on the sand, "Clare there reason I rejected you,"-I shivered and winced quietly- ",is because ," He stopped there but then continued, "Last year, I had a girlfriend named Julia. WE got into a fight and she rode off on her bike," He gulped, "Got hit by a drunk driver,"

I couldn't fight it anymore; I looked over at Eli. He was staring straight up at me, his eyes wide in pain.

I climbed off the rocked and wrapped him into an emotional hug.

He broke it off and sighed, "If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be dead," Tears streamed down Eli's face that he quickly wiped away.

"Eli, that is not true," I looked for the right words to say. Eli filled the moment, "I like you, Clare, a lot, probably more than I should but-," He looked up at me.

I shook my head, "I understand. I'll give you time. Okay?"

I put a hand on his shoulder and he pulled me into a tight hug. I returned it instantly. Once we let go, Eli and I laid back and looked at the stars, little children dancing around mother moon.

He rolled his head towards me, "What were you doing?"

I closed my eyes, "I was burning all the fairytale books I owned,"

He propped himself on his elbows, "Why?"

I looked up at the sky again, "I honestly don't believe in the whole "getting swept off your feet" concept,"

Eli had laid back down, "Then why did you keep _Romeo and Juliet_?"

I shrugged, "I was going to burn it last,"

"I don't think you should burn it,"

"Why?"

He shrugged, "The love of Romeo and Juliet is not just a fairytale. It was a fight,"

I nodded, "I won't burn it," I turned my head in his direction, ", but still, screw fairytales,"

Eli faced me and smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way,"

We laid back and star gazed, yet somehow our hands ended up intertwining.

**Reviews! I love them so!**


End file.
